


For Auld Lang Syne

by kcracken



Series: OTP Prompt Vignettes [6]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots, Young Veins
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Love, M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 16:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3074588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kcracken/pseuds/kcracken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six vignettes based on an OTP prompt involving New Year's Eve. Happy 2015 everyone!</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Auld Lang Syne

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have one true OTP. These are a few of my favorites. There is love and friendship and meeting for the first time and coming out. There are a couple of new pairings that are from one of my newer stories. Check it out if you like them.

**Brendon/Ryan**

Ryan _still_ wasn’t sure how he’d managed to drag Brendon upstairs to their room at the Bellagio and away from the party before midnight, but he had. They had been saving up for this New Year’s party for almost a year. They had officially been together for a year and wanted a big celebration. Spencer and Jon had even chipped in to help. Quite frankly, Ryan was pretty sick of Taco Time and was looking forward to eating real food next month.

But here they were, standing in front of the floor length window looking down at the fountains, Brendon tucked up against Ryan’s front, the older man’s arms wrapped around the shorter man. Ryan kissed his boyfriend’s temple. “I’ve lived here my entire life and never stopped to watch this show,” he muttered absently.

“This is a special show,” Brendon replied, never taking his eyes off the water dancing below them. “Not the normal ones. They have a whole bunch, you know. All set to different music.”

Ryan tilted his head and looked at him with a smirk. “You just know everything, don’t you?”

Brendon looked at him with a grin. “No, just everything important.”

He chuckled, the sound rumbling through his chest and into Brendon. Brendon pushed back against him after giving him a quick kiss. They returned to watching the show. It was almost midnight and things were getting busy down around the fountain.

Even all the way up in their room, they could hear people counting down. They found themselves counting along, watching the fountain changing with the time. Soon they were at one and the courtyard exploded with people cheering. Brendon turned around in Ryan’s arms. “Happy New Year, Ry” he said softly.

“Happy New Year, Bren” Ryan repeated back at him. Tilting his head down, he kissed the man he loved on the first day of a new year. 

 

 

**Pete/Jon**

It wasn’t hard for Pete to talk Jon into going to the club for New Year’s Eve. Angelus Prep was playing, which meant Pete was playing, and Jon was looking out for Pete. Oh yes, and Pete was his boyfriend. That was a very important reason to go. 

Jon sat at the bar watching the band set up. Ryan was sitting beside him, eyes firmly glued on Ray. Spencer was walking up to them, straightening his shirt. At that point, Jon realized that Frank hadn’t been on the stage until now. He smirked at the younger man as he approached.

Before anything could be said, Brendon bounced off the stage and sprinted towards them. “Come on. We have to be up front.” He grabbed Ryan’s hand, pulling him towards the pit area.

Spencer picked up the beer that was now sitting on the bar. “Thank Josh,” he said to the new bartender. Josh had been in school at the same time as Spencer and was a drummer, too, though he was slightly younger. Josh smiled and nodded, his purple dyed hair bouncing on top of his head.

Jon picked up his own bottle and followed at a leisurely pace. When he got there, Brendon was bouncing and talking about something that he was sure no one was following. He caught Pete looking at him and he smiled, tipping his beer in a salute. Pete grinned from ear to ear and went back to tuning his bass.

The band played for about forty-five minutes, stopping at about five minutes until midnight. Frank called Gerard and Patrick up on the stage. They were to lead everyone in Auld Lang Syne after midnight. Champagne glasses were being passed out to everyone. There was even a tray of sparkling apple juice for those who didn’t drink or were trying to stick to their AA promises.

Ryan had somehow gotten up on the stage and was standing _very_ close to Ray. Brendon was tucked up against Andy, but Spencer was still standing beside him. “Why aren’t you up there?” he asked the other man.

“Why aren’t you?” he replied, a sparkle in his eye. “Probably for the same reason.” His attention was distracted by Frank and Pete climbing down off the stage. They each had two glasses in their hands and were heading directly towards them. 

Pete was smiling brightly as he handed Jon one of the glasses. “It’s the apple juice,” he explained. “I never like to drink at this time of year.”

Jon nodded. That was all Pete had to say. Those who tended to suffer from holiday blues could easily be pulled into drinking _way_ too much, just to be happy. He hoped Pete didn’t need the alcohol to be happy this year, though. He hoped his company was enough. Around them, people were counting down the seconds. Brendon was leading the countdown from the stage.

Right as the clock struck midnight, balloons and confetti fell from the ceiling, covering everyone on the floor. Pete stepped closer to Jon and held up his glass in a toast. “Happy New Year, Jon.”

Jon was a man of few words, however, he was seeped deep in tradition. He moved into Pete’s space and leaned in to kiss him softly. “Happy New Year, Pete,” Jon said when they parted. 

Pete looked slightly in shock, but he quickly recovered, pulling Jon close with his free arm to kiss him deeper. He didn’t care who saw. Neither did Jon. This was obviously the beginning of a new step in their relationship, and they were more than ready.

 

**Tyler & Josh**

This was totally the worst time of year, Tyler thought. It was cold and sometimes snowy and dark and cold. Yes, he meant to list cold twice. He never really liked the cold. Campus was fucking dead since everyone had gone home for the holidays, too.

He'd been home, but his house was so busy, even after Christmas, that he had to leave to get some peace and quiet. He wasn’t expecting _this_ much peace and quiet. It was almost like a graveyard. Even his apartment complex was nearly empty.

Stomping up the stairs, he had his head down, not expecting anyone else to be around. Suddenly he found himself on his bottom on the floor of the landing. “Oh shit,” the person above him said, holding down a hand. “Sorry, dude. I was moving too fast.”

Tyler blinked and looked up. The guy above him was wearing a t-shirt and jeans with a beanie on his head. “Uh, it’s okay,” he said, taking his hand and letting him pull him up. “Dude, you’re only in a t-shirt in this weather.” He pulled his jacket around him closer.

The other guy looked down at himself and laughed. “Uh, yeah. I’m hot natured. Hey, I thought I was like the only person here in the building.”

“Um, I came a few days ago. Too crowded at home.” He lowered his head. Why was he revealing himself to this guy who he didn’t know?

“Totally understand that. My name’s Josh, by the way.”

“Tyler.” 

“Tyler,” Josh repeated. “Hey, I was just on my way to the party at the Varsity. There’s a really good band playing. You want to come?”

“Um…” Tyler looked at his phone at the time. His eye caught the date and he realized that it was in fact December thirty-first, New Year’s Eve. And he was alone. However, he didn’t _have_ to be alone. He’d just been invited to go listen to a band, which he assumed was probably also a New Year’s party. “Yeah. Sure. But I really need to change first.”

Josh grinned from ear to ear. He looked a little relieved that Tyler had said yes. “Oh, sure thing. I mean, you look okay as you are.”

Tyler smirked and shook his head. “I need to layer. Cold outside, but it’ll probably be really warm inside.”

Josh laughed, but it sounded encouraging. “Yeah, you’ve got that right. Well then, lead the way.”

Tyler smiled and headed to his door. Maybe coming back early wasn’t so bad.

 

 

**Patrick/Gerard**

Patrick was sitting on the couch with Gerard curled up beside him watching Dick Clark’s Rocking New Year’s. Mikey and Joe had left way earlier to go out to celebrate. They’d been invited, but neither one of them was that good with crowds. They preferred each other’s company a lot more. 

“I wonder how much that thing costs?” Gerard mused as they showed the ball for the millionth time.

“No idea,” Patrick replied, pulling his lover closer. “How about Seacrest’s suit? That has to be like an Armani or something.”

“Mmm,” Gerard hummed in agreement. Jenny McCarthy came on the screen and he sneered. “Could they dress her any uglier every year?” He didn’t understand why they had to dress her trashy. She was actually pretty and smart. 

They lapsed into silence again. This was their kind of night, just being together alone. It was one minute until midnight when they sat up a little more, watching the Swarovski crystal ball sliding down the post towards the bottom where the new year waited. Neither one of them paid attention to the other as they counted down, first in their heads and then out loud.

“Happy New Year,” they said simultaneously as the countdown ended. They chuckled for a moment before kissing. 

They sat back and Patrick began humming along with Auld Lang Syne. Gerard smiled and looked over at him. “How come you never became a singer?”

Patrick looked over, wondering what brought that up. “I guess because I could never write any decent lyrics,” he replied. He’d been to music school, wanting to become a musician of some sort, but he was always told by the teachers that he couldn’t make anything of himself if he couldn’t write decent lyrics. He got to the point he was so discouraged and he wasn’t enjoying the music anymore, so he quit. He had recently gotten back his love of music, thanks to Gerard.

Of course Gee knew all of this. “Your professors were dipshits.”

Patrick chuckled deeply and kissed the top of Gerard’s head. “Hey, it’s snowing,” he said after a moment.

“Well duh,” Gerard replied, pointing towards the screen. “It’s been snowing for like the last ten minutes.”

“No, I mean _here_ ,” Patrick replied, pointing at the window next to the couch.

Gerard looked out the window at the streetlight just outside. Sure enough, there were flakes coming down at a good clip. “Now that is the best way to welcome in a new year.” Turning, Gee kissed his boyfriend. “Now we know this year is going to be fabulous.”

Patrick was pretty sure Gerard was absolutely correct.

 

**Spencer & Brendon**

Spencer stood leaning in the doorway with his Coke, watching everyone chatting. Linda and Sarah were in an intense discussion about _something_. Then again, their conversations were always intense. That made him smile, actually. He was really glad that his best friend’s wife had introduced him to his girlfriend. Linda had been a life saver.

He was lost in his thoughts when someone came up behind him and grabbed his ass. He jumped and turned to face the party’s host. “Jesus fuck, Bren,” he said with a laugh.

“Stop groping my man, Urie!” Linda called from the couch. Penny and Bogart were curled up beside the two women, but they both lifted their heads when she cried out.

“He was mine first,” Brendon said back, flipping her off but smiling broadly.

Spencer looked at the red Solo cup in Brendon’s hand. It looked like he had orange juice in it. He couldn’t smell any alcohol, for which he was thankful. Brendon had made this an alcohol free party so they could hang out together. He felt a little bad with it being New Year’s and all, but he was grateful that nobody was complaining. 

Tapping his can against his friend’s cup, he smiled. “Thanks again for this, Bren. You didn’t have to. I know you’d probably rather have a beer in your hand rather than orange juice.”

“I would not,’ Brendon scoffed. “If you will notice, I did this all for you. You’re way more important than a beer.”

Spencer couldn’t help but grin as he hugged his best friend. “But still, thanks. Not many people would do this for someone, especially on New Year’s eve.”

“I am not many people.” Brendon hugged him back tightly. He wouldn’t say it out loud, but he had sorely missed Spencer on their tour. Dan was awesome and he was glad the tech could fill in, but he missed having his best friend to smile at him from behind the kit to let him know everything was okay.

“Okay, break it up, you two,” Sarah said as she and Linda approached them. She gently tugged on Brendon’s arm to make him let go of Spencer. “It’s almost midnight.”

Brendon’s eyes lit up and he bounced on his toes. “Oooh! Right. Come on, everybody! Into the back yard!” He led the charge through the kitchen and out the back door. Above them, the sky was filled with tiny spots of light. Brendon was glad to be at least a little way away from the bright lights of Los Angeles so he could actually see the stars. 

Pulling out his phone, he checked his countdown clock. It was 11:59. He looked up beside him to see Sarah on one side and Spencer on the other. Across from him he could see Dallon and Breezy standing beside Kenny and Victoria. Zack and Shane were there with their wives, too, along with the rest of the road crew. Not a single person had complained about the lack of alcohol. 

The clock ticked down to 11:59.50 and he began the countdown with everyone. When his phone flashed 12:00.00, he cheered. “Happy New Year!” Sarah grabbed him and pulled him into a kiss. Everyone had someone. 

Spencer wrapped his arms tightly around Linda after their kiss. “This year will be better, right?”

Linda smiled and nodded. “You better believe it. It won’t be long before it’s been a full year. We’ll have another party to celebrate that accomplishment.”

“I hope people will want to celebrate that.”

“Come on, they all came to this party. Everyone here cares about you and Brendon.” Linda softly kissed the corner of his mouth. “But only _I_ love you. I don’t care _what_ Brendon says. You’re mine.”

That knowledge warmed Spencer. He leaned in and kissed her fully just as fireworks started shooting off all over the neighborhood. This really was starting out to be the best year of his life.

 

 

**Ryan/Dan**

“I’m glad you came with me,” Ryan said as he fit himself against Dan’s side. They were standing in a club somewhere in Vegas. He wasn’t even sure where he was anymore. Vinnie had dragged the group all over the strip.

“Like I was going to let you go alone with Vin and Z,” Dan replied with a chuckle. “Though he behaved on the Greece trip, this is Vegas. There’s a difference.”

Ryan grinned and looked up at the taller man. “Yeah, I wish you could have gone with us.”

Dan shrugged. “I was working on music. You know how that is.”

Ryan nodded and looked back down at the floor. He didn’t reply verbally, but his body language said everything. Dan pulled his arm around Ryan’s waist to give him a half hug. “Stop it,” he whispered. “You’re going to get something released this year. You know that. After the response to all you posted this year, it’s bound to be a hit.”

Ryan pushed himself further into Dan and leaned his head back. “I know.” He looked up to see Z waving at them. “Guess we better integrate ourselves in with the crowd.”

As they approached, Z grabbed Ryan’s hand and dragged him towards the huge windows. “You have to see this,” she said excitedly. They reached the windows and she pointed out. “Look.”

Ryan had been aware of the forecast, but still, it was something that rarely happened in Vegas. There were soft, white flakes falling from the sky and landing on the concrete below. It was a sight he rarely saw when he was growing up. Snow in Vegas was pretty rare.

“It’s fucking _snowing_ ,” Dan exclaimed. “Fucking Festivus miracle.”

Ryan and Z laughed. “Yeah, it is rare,” Ryan replied. The crowd behind them seemed to be getting rowdier. “I guess it’s almost midnight.”

Dan checked his watch. “It is, but I kinda just want to watch the snow fall.”

“Me, too,” Ryan replied, pushing up on his tiptoes to kiss his boyfriend’s cheek. He slipped his hand into the older man’s, holding tightly as they watched the snow and listened to the others behind them cheer as the clock counted down to zero. It was 2015, the beginning of something special.


End file.
